Forum:Pullman bibliographies
Hi all, I'm looking around for a place to keep track of/discuss all of the writing that falls on the spectrum of essays, scholarly articles, interviews, books, etc about Pullman and his work. I think Bridge to the Stars used to have a section of reviews of such material, but it doesn't seem to be working now. There are a number of links I've started trying to sift through, but I'd like to make them available to more people. Maybe it's something that could prioritize first of all stuff written by Pullman (ie, Daemon Voices, his many articles, speeches he's given, etc), then interviews with him, then peer-reviewed scholarly works, and on down the line to more general-audience journalism. Does this seem like a worthwhile thing to add to the site? :Hi Wschantz! Welcome (again) to the wiki. I personally think that a list of these works would be a worthwhile investment for the wiki. Perhaps creating a page titled "List of His Dark Materials related works" or something to that effect would be worthwhile. However, the organization of such a page would be up for discussion (If you have an idea of how the page should be organized, I would suggest creating a sandbox with your idea - feel free to msg me directly if you're unsure how to do so). Including general-audience journalism might be a stretch, as might peer-reviewed scholarly works. However, the other works written by Philip Pullman that relate to His Dark Materials and his interviews might be a worthwhile investment? (Of course, I would like to hear the opinions of other editors and how they feel about this). This is definitely something the community as a whole should discuss, but in general, I think it would be a good idea to pursue but it would need to be clarified greatly (P.S. When you reply to this, please make sure to include your signature :) ). --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 16:46, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::I think that the community really needs to discuss our coverage and selection of out of multiverse articles (not just the books). There's a variety of pages that would be really interesting to add (HDM in translation for example and the differences between names in the other language editions). But then we would have to set the limit as to what would have to be considered.....maybe an article on Sally Lockhart (like we used to have) might be a nice addition. Maybe books that include direct influence from Sir Philip Pullman (interviews for example) could have their own article and essays with no direct influence could be mentioned on an article (like the one mentioned by Musical33). I'd definitely be willing to provide more coverage of these out of multiverse articles (and to expand the few we already have). NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:55, March 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, I definitely don't think an article on Sally Lockhart would help because it's not directly related to His Dark Materials. There should definitely be an emphasis on the fact that this will only pertain to HDM-related materials. Maybe Philip Pullman's article should just be expanded if you want to include mentions of his other works. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 18:20, March 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::That would be good....I believe there were images on the wiki that were deleted (I was a rat.jpg I think as well as Sally Lockhart themed ones), would you be able to restore them? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 18:26, March 4, 2019 (UTC) OK, I'm just clicking new topic, because I can't even see a way to reply :) I clicked signuature, but I don't know if it worked... Thanks for the responses. I like the idea of linking to other books through the Pullman bio if that is the least distracting way to include things like his non-fiction and other non-HDM fiction. Lots of his other writing does bear directly on HDM, too--from the title, Daemon Voices clearly falls into that category--so I think a page for it would be justified. Ditto on a page for keeping track of academic research. Wschantz (talk) 18:17, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :That's the annoying thing about forums :P. You can click 'e' on your keyboard or click on the dropdown next to add a new discussions and click 'edit'. Your signature worked fine :) Are there any more books like Daemon Voices...it definitely deserves an article on the wiki but I'm just questioning exactly how many we are going to have....academic research pages would be nice, but how are we going to structure those exactly? NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 19:28, March 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Cool, good question! To my knowledge, Daemon Voices is the only book-length collection of Pullman's essays. Tons of his writing has appeared in periodicals over the years; there are also a number of books out there about Pullman and his work. I think all of this could fit nicely in the page about Pullman on here, under new sections created for the purpose: a section of Essays and Articles by Pullman, where Daemon Voices would feature prominently, and then another of Essays and Articles about Pullman, where we could just keep a list, alpha by author Wschantz (talk) 18:39, March 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Sorry about the late reply! I'm all in on this idea unless there are any other objections. Just uploaded Blake Society 2018 Annual Lecture - Philip Pullman which will nestle nicely in the page. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 10:56, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Cool, I had not seen that one before! I have some more video links, but I can't figure how to add them to the gallery. Can I send them to you, NightSpeakers? I've started populating the Pullman page with links to essays and articles. Please check when you get a chance and let me know if anything's out of place! Thanks! Wschantz (talk) 22:15, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :As for the links - upload them at and then edit the page (use ) and add the title of the video's file name to the video gallery (clicking on the add photos to gallery button doesn't work for videos)! Try looking at the examples on . :For your edits to the Pullman page: wow! That must have taken some time! Just a few things: when referencing Daemon Voices, try using (I don't have my copy on me at the moment so I don't know which chapter it is...as for the titles maybe they shouldn't be capitalised? 'Some of Pullman's other book recommendations' instead of 'Some of Pullman's Other Book Recommendations'. Thanks again - happy editing! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 09:11, May 6, 2019 (UTC)